Darkest Fear
by snatches of sunshine
Summary: A story based on the characters Claire Bennet from the TV hit show Heroes and Ted Grey from the movie Pathology. It is a crossover ship that has a lot of supporters on Claire meets Ted and feels in love a few hours later, she meets him again..


**Darkest Fear by snatches of sunshine**

A story based on the characters Claire Bennet from the TV hit show Heroes and Ted Grey from the movie Pathology. It is a crossover ship that has a lot of supporters on

It was a lonely night in Chicago. Outside, freezing, and with a dark glow around her, a lonely and tired Claire Bennet stood there, waiting for the man that meant more to her than she could admit. Why did she drag herself out on this lonely, dark night? She had been almost asleep at her friend's apartment. She was looking for colleges in the city. That was the deal, nothing more. She begged her parents to go with her and look around the city. An old friend of her parents had helped her make the last point when they invited her to stay with them, and they had a daughter who was around Claire's age. She had showed her the college and the courses, but nothing was that interesting, nothing but a handsome, smart guy. Right now, she regretted that she'd snuck out. But on the other hand she was happy that she did, because she got to see the awesome man that Ted was again. With that thought, she was standing outside. The water cascaded off her black, leather jacket in droplets.

Where the hell was he? He had told her to come here earlier. Her hair wasn't glowing like usual, her eyes looked tired and her face was shadowed in darkness. She was standing outside, freezing to death and no one was on the streets. It started raining a little while ago, but she did not care. All she knew was that she needed to wait for him. Only he could make her feel strong and powerful like she always wanted to be. Only he could make her feel mortal. Where the hell was he? If she kept waiting outside she would freeze to death. She knew that for sure. A strong wind blew in the streets and the last cab that had passed by had disappeared at the end of the street twenty minutes ago. The clock ran fast, it was almost half past eleven. She went towards the door feeling safer there and trying to see if it was locked. It was open. Maybe he was waiting inside?

Claire went inside and walked down the long and empty halls. She almost got goose bumps imagining someone behind her. Her high heels were the only sound on the floor, next to the humming sound of the dashboard lights of the emergency signs. The mystic feeling that surrounded her was in one way frightening and in another like an adrenaline rush. A little something that Claire needed. She never felt like that and she smiled at the idea of him meeting back in the morgue again.

Claire entered M0-02, it was an empty room. Everywhere she looked it seemed like no one was in there - ever. The room looked clean and untouched. The small light of the desk lamp was still on, illuminating the room enough so that Claire was able to find the switch for the lights. The big light turned on and gave the room an even colder look, because Claire was then able to see all the needy and clean tools next to nothing, because there was nothing in the room besides the wall with the cabinets. Claire wondered if there might be corpses inside them, but that thought even creeped her out and she tried to avoid it.

In the middle of the room was the empty and shiny Mercier's barrier with the spotlight above. Where was the glowing and life that was just in here a few hours ago? He had left, left without telling her. They were supposed to have met half an hour ago. She waited in front the morgue for him, but he did not appear. Thoughts ran along in her mind that made her incensed with anger. She decided to step inside, maybe he was there waiting for her. How stupid were her thoughts. She was thinking over and over in her mind again: maybe she had got his message wrong. She took her mobile out of her jacket. Her hope was to catch a message from him, or that he would answer his phone. She dialed his number blindly; as she heard the voice of his answering machine she put her phone away. She walked through the room; nothing there showed her where he might have been. Her hand was wandering along the desk. The operating tools. She stopped at a scalpel and let her finger touch the peak of it. She started bleeding immediately, but instead of the way most people reacted, she smiled. She took her finger to her face and saw the little cut healing immediately, the blood still there. She licked her finger, tasting her warm blood on her lips. She closed her eyes, laying her head back and took a deep breath. As she opened them she looked around again. Her eyes stopped on a piece of paper on the Mercier's barrier. Had it been there when she entered the room, or was someone in those cold and silent rooms? Claire stepped towards the table and looked at the letter from above: unnoticeable handwriting on a dirty piece of paper, written in big letters. It was from the man she had been waiting for, for, like, an hour now. She took the piece of paper and looked at it. What she read made her angry, angry enough not to cry.

_It is like I can't breath__e,_

_I can't tell you,_

_You make me sick,_

_Y__ou took a brick,_

_O__ut of the wall I built_

_A__nd I began to fall._

_W__hy can't we let go of each other?_

_N__ot to be around would be the best.  
I promise I would do anything for you,_

_I__f you just promise me to let me go._

_I love you so much,_

_Y__our touch makes me feel alive..._

_You came as a stranger and_

_I leave as one._

_I'll never forget what we shared in_

_T__his empty morgue,_

_Y__ou gave me so much, but we aren't_

_W__orth pretending to be good._

_Yours,_

_T. _

How could this self-centered, egoistic guy even consider knowing what was best for her? For her? She was Claire Bennet, a cheerleader who was indestructible. She had superpowers and this arrogant guy had left her such an obviously filthy note. She was filled with anger and self-pity. How could she let him destroy her current life? She thought he was different. He was not the usual high school student she dated; only find out that they were just too normal to be by her side. They had never interested her enough to create a normal relationship. This guy was all she had needed.

She touched the surface of the Mercier's barrier and the thoughts from the night before came rushing back. The kissing – wild, loving and deep kissing. Kissed like there was no tomorrow, like if the world was crashing down, it would be alright by now. The touching – he touched her gently and rough at the same time, with a strength in his hands she had never expected. His hair, she had breathed inside when he lifted her onto the barrier. She pulled his head towards her and looked him in the eyes. "What are we doing?" she whispered.

Ted looked at her like she did not know what was going on. "We are going to finally live," was all he replied and she took his head and kissed him.

How stupid had she been to believe that he was honest and that he really cared about her. She opened her eyes and looked up to the wall. The touching went on and on and had lead to their final get together. For the first time it was a good feeling, it was a real feeling. It was rough, but it didn't hurt, that was just what she needed. She felt alive, he felt alive, and even the cold Mercier's barrier didn't bother either of them. Why not? She was a teenage girl? She remembered her friends talking about the quite and private get-togethers they'd had with their boyfriends in their rooms. No, this was different, this was special. Claire shook her head. What was she still doing in there? She had to leave. He'd left, but under what circumstances? She could go home and forget. She was still angry, angry that he'd left. She would go back to her friend's house and leave the city tomorrow. Even if she went to college there, it would only be at least one year. He might have forgotten her by then. But did she want him to forget her? She was afraid.

How could she admit that her darkest fear had come true? She was alone again, standing in an empty morgue, not sure where to go and where it would lead. Go back to her home, restarting it all as a student, daughter and teenager? Leaving winning the fight over with and start a life as a grown up, or look for where Ted had gone? Looking for him, searching for the truth, why had he left? Was she just another girl or was she really worthy as he'd told her she was at the Mercier's table? How could she ignore all the things that had happened between them? That night had changed her. She had felt alive, he had felt alive. He had promised her she was the best thing that had happened to him in his miserable life.

Even if she had thought to go home, she couldn't. She knew it. She took the piece of paper into her jacket and looked around again. She would be coming back, she knew that. She went back to the desk, taking the scalpel she had used before, as a reminder if she tried not to come back. Claire put it next to the paper in her jacket. She left the room, switched off the light and turned around. Back onto the streets, where it was still raining. She closed the large doors and ran through the streets with her high heels. It was still raining as she whistled for a cab. Thanking God there was one, she stepped in, even if she still wasn't sure where to go.


End file.
